


i like me better (when im with you)

by enchantedrcse



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, another dance academy au !!, fg's name is Fay Gardner in this, hevie stans run in here and get yall food, its a bit rushed at the end but im just happy that i can write again jdkfhbdjbfhjbfhdbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedrcse/pseuds/enchantedrcse
Summary: the days are counting down to the annual play, and evie starts to realize her chemistry with harry goes deeper than just a friendship.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25





	i like me better (when im with you)

**Author's Note:**

> HI IM BACK!!! sorry its been so long aaaaa! this is short but also a bit rushed but i love theater/dance aus so I hope yall enjoy!

Perhaps Jane’s mom, Fay, was just a bit extreme when it came to the academy’s annual play. 

Okay, maybe a  _ lot _ extreme. 

She was the play director and music teacher after all,  _ and  _ it was tech week - the most intense week for performers and basically everyone involved in the play. So maybe that could justify her almost terrifying intensity that contrasted with her usual sweet and composed personality. 

Everyone can sense it, by the way that she would literally have a breakdown over the simplest things such as someone forgetting a line. Yesterday, one of the dancers had mentioned that they forgot their tap shoes at home, to which she replied  _ ‘Oh, so fuck my life, huh?’  _ and everyone gasped. It really was that bad. 

Jay once tried (key word ‘tried’) to approach Mrs. Gardner to ask a question, and her threatening glare was just enough for him to literally not speak to her for the rest of the day. Jane, however, was used to it, and served as her mother’s personal assistant to fetch her an iced coffee or two because  _ she’s definitely going to need it.  _ She often warned other students to come to her for any questions because her mom will most definitely rip someone’s head off. 

“Let’s take a ten minute break then I want you guys to run that dance number again.” Fay commands, and the performers disperse into their respective spaces to take a rest. 

Tufts of Evie’s hair are falling into the framing of her face with each minute she’s moving, and her tiredness is weighing heavily on her. Her legs feel like jelly and she feels like she could fall asleep at any second. 

“Ye look so drained.” She hears Harry’s slightly concerned voice a few feet away from her. 

“You wouldn’t have to tell me twice.” She responds, wiping the sweat off her forehead. 

The boy motions her to walk over to him, and he pulls out an extra water bottle and a bag of fruit snacks to hand to her. The latter girl smiles. 

“I don’t deserve you.” Evie says earnestly, taking the snack and the water into her hands. “Thank you so much.” 

“Ye always look out fer me, sae I thought I’d return the favor.” He says, brushing the falling brown hair out of his eyes. 

Evie finds herself smiling at the ground and her face warming up. She loved how generous and thoughtful Harry is. 

“I’ll be right back, I’ll meet you when Mrs. Fay calls us.” 

“Cool.” Is the last thing Evie hears Harry say as she departs out of the main room and into the hallway, only to be greeted by Uma and Mal sitting on the floor in conversation, containers of french fries and milkshakes beside them. 

“Um,” Evie lifts an eyebrow.

“Wassup,” says Mal, mouth half full from a burger. 

“Where were you guys?” 

Uma tilts her head, puzzled. “What do you mean? I thought Mrs. Fay let us out for a break.” 

“She just called for a break now. You guys have been sitting here for literally fifteen minutes.” 

Uma and Mal don’t respond, instead they give each other a look, and then go back to eating as if nothing happened. 

The brunette sighs. “Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you guys about something.” 

“Spill.” Uma motions for Evie to sit next to her and the latter girl follows suit, sinking to the floor and putting her legs in a criss cross formation. 

“So,” she starts. “I’ve been thinking and, I feel like Harry’s acting a little different around me.” 

“I’m a bad way?” asks Mal. 

“No, no. In a good way.” Evie clarifies. “It’s just that his energy kinda changes when he’s around me, you know? We’ve been working together a lot especially with the dance numbers, and we’re already good friends but — I think there’s just a bit more chemistry there than before.” 

And maybe Evie’s right.  _ Maybe  _ there’s a bit of a glint in Harry’s eyen whenever Evie gets excited when she executes a dance move successfully. And  _ maybe  _ Evie stares a bit too long whenever Harry wears those sleeveless tops that show off his arms. 

But then Evie’s silent for a moment, and backtracks her thoughts, thinking she’s too ahead of herself. “But then again, maybe like that with everyone. I don’t know, I think I’m just talking out of my ass at this point.” 

“No,” Uma says. “You’ve got a point, actually.” 

“I do?”

“Yeah. I’ve seen he’s been super close to you even when you guys aren’t rehearsing. I mean yeah, you’re right about him being charming around everyone, but I also agree that it changes when he’s with you. It’s cute actually” 

“I don’t know E,” Mal smirks. “Sounds like he’s got a thing for you.” 

Evie smiles and blushes again, and Uma jokingly hoots while nudging her arm. 

“I don’t know,” Evie says, standing and brushing off her leggings. “I’ll just have to keep thinking on it.” She heads for the door when she stops for a minute. “Also you guys better be back on stage, or Fay is gonna have both of your heads.” 

“Don’t blame us. Blame Jay for bringing us this good food.” Mal comments, picking up her strawberry milkshake to sip from it.

Evie does in fact, ponder on it more, but now she has to get her head in the game because tomorrow night is opening night.

/ 

The shuffling and conversations of the audience can be heard from backstage as more and more people fill up the auditorium. Everyone’s nerves are high, and they’re either revising their lines, stretching, doing last minute makeup touches, or hyping themselves up to get rid of nerves. Jay is basically in Mal’s lap as she applies more product to slick down any fly aways to his bun. 

Harry finds himself in the hallway, wringing his hands to rid the sweat off his palms as he paces back and forth and trying to regulate his breathing. He hears the click of the door and turns when he sees Evie standing there. 

“Harry,” she says. “Everything okay?” 

“Ye, just-” his voice is a bit strangled. “Just got a bit of stage fright, that’s all.” 

Evie softly shuts the door behind her, and joins Harry by his side where she takes his shaking hands into hers. 

“It’s just---I get like this every year an’ ah dunno why. Ah should be used tae it now.” 

“Yeah, I know, but that’s okay.” Evie’s voice is soft. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m nervous too, so you’re not alone.” 

They both share a soft laugh, and Evie’s trying to steady her heartbeat from the way Harry is looking at her with almost comfort. 

“Don’t stress yourself out. You’re gonna kill it out there.” 

They’re staring into each other’s eyes, and they lean in closer, and closer….

“Ya’ll!” Carlos whisper yells. “What the hell are you guys doing? They just announced that the show is about to start. 

Harry and Evie pull apart, out of their daze. Harry tells Carlos that they’re coming out right away to which the latter boy goes back into the auditorium. 

“Carlos is right, we should probably get on stage right now.” Harry says, giggling. 

“We should.” Evie answers, laughing to rid herself of the awkward energy. 

Evie was definitely right, and she lets herself accept that she does like Harry and Harry just so happens to feel the same way. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy! 
> 
> (p.s. hevie rights!)


End file.
